A major problem existing in the art of copying printed material is an adequate means for supporting a plurality of books which are to be copied by providing more table area. The present invention provides a support means for a plurality of books not being copied but to be copied later.
A number of U.S. patents relate to attachment devices for copying machines. These patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,448 to Hemenway; U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,244 to Murgas, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,557 to Alderton. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention.